Summer Fun
by Dinurs
Summary: They did not fear the future because they knew they would be together through it all and even if people did not understand at first they would do with time, love could not be beaten. Especial not a love as strong as their. Bwen ship.


Summer Fun

Disclaim thingy: Don't own Ben 10 or its sequel

* * *

Summer, a nice time really. Free of annoying snow and with the plus of girls in bikini, for 13 year old Ben Tennyson is also meant an increased amount of time to do his favourite pastime aka annoy his dear cousin that he finally could claim to have grown to be taller then.

At the moment he was however not so caught up in annoying her as he was at just staring at her… because his sometime nemeses sometime best friend was laying in the back yard in clothes that he could not believe that her parents had allowed her to wear because damn was it a distraction.

Especially for his plan about annoying her because annoy her would make her aware of him being there and then he'd be thrown out of the backyard, never mind that she was the guest and he was the sort of host because his parents were out.

"Get away dweeb." Oh so she already knew he was there at least she had not used some of her magic to get him thrown out. Realising that he hadn't moved and Gwen was cutely glaring at him however strange that combination was he turned around and walked in to the kitchen.

The teen boy looked through the fridge when a scream from his cousin made his mind change gear and he was about to press down on his bellowed watch… only to remember that he had gotten the thing off his wrist just the week prior.

"Aw damn" not seeing any weapon in range and knowing that he didn't have time to look through the house for one he ran out to his cousin, only to find nothing wrong at all?

"Gwen?" Ben asked more then a little confused "there are better way then screaming to get attention, specially in the resident of a Tennyson."

"S-spider" was the only respond from Gwen along with her finger pointing at something at the edge of the chair she'd been sitting in and Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Spider?" he asked walking over to the little fellow that seemed to be the problem and picked it up in one of its legs "really geek you can face all kind of weird looking aliens but a harmless little insect have you cowering in fear?" he smirked a little "and here I thought you were brave."

Gwen seemed to have gotten some confident back now where the spider was in Ben's hand and would not 'attack' her as she smirked back at Ben and then "you know Ben that's a poisonous spider."

"Agh!" Ben had in less then a second thrown the spider away, luckily not in Gwen's direction and Gwen… Gwen was laughing so hard that she seemed to have trouble breathing.

"So much for being brave oh great hero." Ben's only answer to that was a glare and Gwen laughed a little again. "Really Ben, there are no poisonous spiders in this area."

"Very funny geek" Ben said with his arms crossed then he smirked as he got an idea "let's see how fun you think this is." That being said Ben jumped his cousin knocking her from her chair that luckily had been on grass, which meant a softer landing then had it been elsewhere.

"Get off me dweeb" Gwen said trying to get out of Ben's grip through with out success, so much for being a skilled martial artist.

"Not before you apologues for your prank, you had me all worried and for no reason at all."

"Prank?" Gwen asked "Ben you know I can stand those things, YOU'RE the one who started the prank." There seem to go a second were both of them were silence and then Gwen spoke again "wait, you were actually worried about me?"

Gwen seemed generously surprised which actually hurt Ben a little, did Gwen really thing he wouldn't worry when she screamed like that?

"Gwen" Ben spoke "I was terrified" he admitted with a small blush "if something was to happen to you… god, I don't know what I'd do and for the life of me I hope I'll never get in a position where I find out."

Gwen was if possible blushing more then Ben was after his words "I never knew" she whispered seemingly having found something in Ben's words that Ben had missed.

"Kiss me" Gwen ordered the next second and Ben blinked not sure if he had heard his cousin correctly.

"Gwen?" he asked, "did you just-" "just do it dweeb." "But we're-" again Gwen caught him off but this time not with words as she wrapped her now free arms (Ben had let go because of chock) around Ben's neck and pulled the boy in to a kiss.

For about two seconds there was no respond from Ben but then like a switch had been hit he kissed back, loving the feel of Gwen's lips against his, or was it just Gwen as a whole he loved?

Had he not been busy he would have hit himself as he realised what he supposed Gwen had made out from his words, had those words not been a declaration of love then he had no clue what the hell else they could have been.

The kiss slowly ended and the two cousins just stayed where they were looking in to each other's eyes smiling like the lovesick couple that they were.

"What are we going to do about our parents?" Gwen asked silently after a few minutes where a few more kissed had been exchanged and the rest of the time had been used looking at the face of the other.

"We have to tell them I suppose" Ben said "because I'm not going to sneak around like we're doing something wrong."

Gwen nodded and gave Ben a hug "I'm afraid they're going to take us away from each other" she whispered.

"They won't" Ben said feeling rather confident in his words, seeing that Gwen was about to speak up he pressed a finger to her lips "they won't Gwen" he said again "because they want us to be happy and even if they don't understand then they know that they have two choices."

"Support us or make us unhappy?" Gwen asked and Ben shook his head giving a kind of cocky smile to Gwen.

"Nope, support us or get the hell out of our way and they love us to much to do the second."

Gwen laughed a little and smiled "love conquer all, right?"

"Ours do at least" Ben answered hugging Gwen tight to him, the next second they heard the door open and Ben's mother calling out for them.

"Ready to face the music?" Ben asked getting up from the ground and offering his hand to help Gwen up.

Gwen took the hand and was pulled up and not letting go of the hand the two walked in to meet Ben's parents.

They did not fear the future because they knew they would be together through it all and even if people did not understand at first they would do with time, love could not be beaten. Especial not a love as strong as their.


End file.
